


New Desk

by TKipani



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU but Sasuke still only has one arm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, because I’m the fic writer, implied sexy times but nothing explicit, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani
Summary: Sasuke had no business wasting their money on something like this, but he does make a rather convincing argument.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	New Desk

Sakura glared holes into her husband's back. Sasuke, on the other hand, was practically bouncing on his heels, giddy with anticipation.

Sakura glared harder, willing her ridiculous husband to turn around so he could witness her disapproval. Instead, he watched as two men in work coveralls walked down the stairs of their home.

"All done, sir. Please sign here." One of the workers held out a clipboard with a paper and pen attached. Sasuke signed with a quick "Thanks". The workers smiled and tipped their hats before leaving the house.

Standing from her spot on the living room couch, Sakura crossed her arms. Her frown deepened as Sasuke, yet again, ignored her discontent and made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Sakura threw her hands up with a groan. She followed Sasuke up the stairs, albeit much slower and much less excited.

She stopped at the doorway of Sasuke's office, leaning against the doorframe and scowling at the root of her anger.

A desk.

An _expensive_ desk.

A _stupidly_ expensive desk.

Sasuke was standing behind the large, hardwood desk, running a gentle hand over the top. He already had his office chair situated behind the desk. He sat down on the leather chair slowly, taking in his entire office with its latest addition. A satisfied smile crept onto his lips as he leaned back into his chair.

Sakura cleared her throat, and Sasuke finally looked up at her. He raised an eyebrow at her frowning expression.

"Proud of it?" She asked venomously.

Sasuke patted the desk gently. "Yes, actually, I am."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Why is she even bothering? In fact, their combined income, being a married couple comprised of a doctor _and_ a high-ranking leader in his family's security business, made the price of this dumb desk just a drop in the bucket. Still, Sakura was born to moderate means. She hadn't grown up wanting, but she went to med school, which of course meant copious debts and evenings with only cup noodles for dinner. She liked being frugal, even if her husband made it hard sometimes.

She shouldn't be so surprised after marrying a rich boy from _old_ money.

Still. "It's a $4000 desk."

"$3,800 actually," Sasuke corrected with a smirk.

Sakura pushed off the doorframe of the office and stepped closer. "I thought we were supposed to discuss purchases over $2000."

"We only agreed to do that for individual purchases—not shared."

Sakura let out a dry bark of laughter. She motioned to the desk. " _This_ is for _both_ of us?" It was a large, wide desk but definitely made for only one person.

Sasuke waved her over, and she eyed him warily. Cautiously, she stepped closer until she was just in front of it. She put her hands on the polished hardwood. Damn, it was a really nice desk. "So how are we supposed to both work on this thing? Should I move my computer here now or later?" She joked sarcastically.

Silently, Sasuke continued to motion her to come around to the other side. Still confused, Sakura humored him. As she reached his seat, Sasuke stood. Sakura moved to take his seat, thinking he was going to try and appeal to her by allowing her to sit at the outrageous desk. Instead, however, Sasuke pushed her lightly, guiding her against the desk. Sakura gasped as he wrapped a strong hand under her thigh and lifted her up onto the desk. Despite only having one arm, lifting her was hardly an issue.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing a light line down her neck. "Pretty sturdy," he grunted. He maneuvered himself between her thighs, and Sakura held back another gasp.

Sakura's mind finally caught up with her, and despite her husband's distracting kisses, she managed to push him back with loud laughter. Sasuke frowned at her and tried to return to her neck, but her hands kept him at bay.

"You—You're saying that this…" She couldn't finish the question through her giggles. Her laughs finally dying down, Sakura wiped her watering eyes. "You can't be serious."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. He pushed her back further onto the desk, making her fall back onto her elbows. He snuck his hand into her blouse, running his fingers over her stomach. He pushed the blouse up and leaned down to leave feather-light kisses along her ribs. He suppressed a smirk as he felt her shudder beneath him. Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet hers, but kept his mouth near her stomach so she could feel his breath. "Can I plead my case?" he asked slowly.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She broke eye contact, shyly looking off to the side. "I suppose I could hear you out," she muttered.

Sasuke didn't suppress his smirk this time.

* * *

"So?"

Sakura scoffed as she re-adjusted her skirt. Her blouse was still on the floor and when she bent down to pick it up, Sasuke took the opportunity to run his fingers along the back of her thigh. Sakura swatted his hand away with a laugh.

" _So_ ," Sakura mimicked, "I'll think about it."

With a frown, Sasuke sat back in his office chair. Sakura, now fully dressed again, began to move away. In a split second, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She protested weakly and pouted at him. He chuckled and kissed her pouting lip in response. His hand slid back down to her thigh and rubbed circles into her skin.

"Good," he said, "because I ordered a new chair too."

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote between work. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time~


End file.
